


'Get Back Here, And Do As You Are Told......Oh Forget It'

by donnawooza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawooza/pseuds/donnawooza
Summary: This was written in response to someone asking on Facebook if their characters did as they were told, or did they just take over the story and do what they want.





	'Get Back Here, And Do As You Are Told......Oh Forget It'

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and self-indulgence on my part <3

The writer sat down with her laptop and smiled as the characters started walking down the orderly path she had laid out for them. 

Dean was the first one to deviate from the route, a flash of blue caught at the corner of his eye and he was wandering merrily on his way, ignoring the prompting of the writer telling him to return to his place. Dean smiled when he saw that the speck of color was a field of flowers, blue ones that were the exact color of a certain angel's eyes. He bent down, fully intending to pick a bunch to surprise his Cas with, when he noticed a small black and yellow blob and heard a soft humming sound.  
Peering closer at the bloom he was about to pick his smile grew wider, "BEES!" he exclaimed to himself, "I'll bring Cas here instead, he loves bees," Dean glanced around, making sure no one could hear him, "And I know he would rather I not pick the flowers if it meant depriving bees of something they were using."  
Dean grimaced at the sappiness of his thought as he trotted off to find his angel, even as a warm feeling spread through him, knowing Cas would love his little surprise.

 

Castiel was currently walking along, obeying the rules like the soldier of heaven he was when he was stopped by a hand on his own.  
"Hey Cas," green eyes sparkled with mischief as they met his own cerulean gaze.  
The small frown that had marred his face smoothed out as he replied, equally softly, "Hello Dean."  
The pair stood for a few moments staring at each other before Dean broke the unofficial contest, "Hey Angel, I got something to show you. Come with me?" Dean held out a hand and threw in puppy eyes, (even though he didn't think he could do them as good as Sam, Castiel disagreed, the angel knew Sam learned from the best). With a nod and a look around, Castiel broke ranks and the pair strolled off, unconcerned that the writer was currently yelling at them to get back to where they were supposed to be.

 

Before they got to the field, Dean told his Angel to close his eyes, and after making sure Cas couldn't see, carefully led him to the edge of the blue flowers.  
"Open your eyes, Cas," Dean held his breath as Cas gasped at the sight in front of him.  
"OH DEAN," Castiel murmured, eyes wide with delight, "It's beautiful."  
Dean ducked his head, scuffing his feet on the ground, a pink tint on his cheeks, "I was gonna pick some for you," he mumbled shyly, glancing up at Cas from under his lashes, "But then I saw the bees and I knew you would rather watch them, than watch flowers eventually wilt."  
Cas turned to his hunter and tipped his hunter's face up with a gentle finger. Staring (again) into his favorite pair of emerald eyes, Castiel smiled, a soft gentle smile, that never failed to make Dean weak at the knees, "You know me so well Dean."  
The hunter smiled back and lowered himself to the ground, pulling his angel down beside him, lying down and placing his head on Castiel's lap after the angel was comfortable. Dean's eyes fluttered closed as Cas carded his fingers gently through surprisingly fluffy light brown hair, while he enjoyed the dance of the black and yellow insects and soft snores joined the hum of bees as the pair ignored the ranting of the writer, who eventually threw hands at the pair and decided to just let them do as they pleased, 

'After all,' she thought to herself, as she saved her work, 'There will be other stories.'


End file.
